Gideon Retaliates
by FallingForLife
Summary: While in Jail, Gideon devises a plan to get revenge on the Pines family once in for all. Even if it means getting Dipper and Mabel to go back home... where they belong. Remember, in Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust. *NO PINESCEST!*


_**Here's my new fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

* * *

**Gideon's POV**

While pacing back and fourth in my cell, I can't help but curse the ones who got me here in the first place. "Pines..." I spat. I really hate that word. Thanks to the Pines family, I'm stuck in jail without journal #2.

Curses! I finally stop pacing and sit down on the dusty floor. I have to find a way out of here so I can finally get revenge on the putrid Pines.

Stanford. He's the one who found out how I was spying on everyone so they would think I was physic.

Dipper. He always trys to break Mabel and I apart. He also is keeping all the journals to himself so he can have the ultimate power all to himself. That just enrages me! He doesn't deserve it! I do!

And Mabel. How could I ever forget about her? No madder how much I love her, I have to do this. I have to ruin all of their lives for all of entirety. I then start laughing like a maniac. "I'm coming for ya Pines." I evilly whisper.

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

I open my eyes only to see Mabel right in my face holding...scissors in one hand and a huge chunk of her hair in the other. I couldn't help but scream in terror as I sit up on my bed and scoot away so I had my back against the wall. "Omigosh Dipper! You wouldn't believe it!

I decided to give myself a little hair cut to match yours! You know why?...Well...So we could go undercover as each other!" Mabel beamed while waving the chunk of hair in her hand around in my face. I push it away and just stare at her head of hair which is now missing a huge chunk thanks to the scissors.

I wouldn't call that a _little_ haircut. "Now i'm almost done so when I finish, you can glue all of my hair to your head so you have long hair. Won't it be so cool?! We can also trade our clothes and everything! People will not be able to tell that you're you and I'm me! I'm so smart!" Mabel exclaimed as she cut another chunk out of her hair.

She then handed me both chunks. "How about you have a head start. It'll probably take you a while." She said and then looked for the glue. "Here you go!" She handed me the glue and then continued to cut her hair.

"Almost done!" Mabel sang as I stared in space in shock. This can't be happening! "Aw come on Dipper! This will be fun! Now...where's your hat?..." Mabel rambled off in search for MY hat. Then I just lost it and screamed my head off. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Something was shaking me. I didn't know what it was so I opened my eyes. Mabel was standing in front of me looking at me with worry in her eyes. Her hair was...normal...no missing chunks...it was all just a dream. A sigh of relief came over me.

That dream felt pretty real. Most dreams do anyways. "Dipper, you were screaming in your sleep so I decided to wake you up. You had a nightmare...didn't you?" I nod my head up and down as I sat up. Mabel smiled and told me to close my eyes.

"I have to show you something so keep your eyes closed!" Mabel said and I obeyed. I hope the surprise isn't scissors or something. That would really freak me out. I think I have a new fear now other than puppets. *Shudder* Bear-O. "Ok! You can open your eyes now!" Mabel sang.

I opened my eyes only to see Mabel wearing a hat just like mine...but pink. "AAAHHHH! Take it off! Take it off!" I cried covering my eyes. Too many memories! What if she wants to go undercover as me now?! "Ok, ok, I thought you would like it. I guess not. Oh well." Mabel shrugged and took it off.

"Could you, um, put it under your bed or something?" I shivered with my hands still covering my eyes. I never want to see it ever again. "Ok..." Mabel then shoved it under her bed to join all the other junk she shoved under it.

I then uncover my eyes and get up from my bed and streach. Today started on a bad note already. I hope nothing else weird happens as well. "Why were you so scared of the hat?" Mabel asked as we both headed into the kitchen. "Long story." I managed to choke out. I really don't want to talk about it right now. Never, would be good.

"Morning Grunkle Stan! My favourite Grunkle in the world!" Mabel greeted Grunkle Stan who was sitting at the table sipping coffee. "What do you want?" He asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing! Can't a girl tell her Grunkle how much she loves him with out wanting anything?" Mabel giggled as she put some toaster waffles in the toaster. "No." He replied grumpily as he started to read his newspaper. With waffles on our plates, we joined Stan at the table.

After some silence, Mabel broke it which made me cringe. I was really enjoying the quietness for a change. "Hey Dipperrrrrr...I have a surprise for you!" Mabel grinned between mouthfuls of waffles. Oh no! Not another surprise!

"Mabel, what could there possibly be now?" I asked annoyed. I tried to act like I wasn't scared, even though I kinda was. "You ready?" She smiled with a twinkle in her eye. I nod my head yes.

Mabel then lifted her arm from under the table which had her creepy puppet, Bear-O, on the end. I screamed and fell off of my chair freaked out. "Dipper, everyone loves Bear-O!" Mabel said in a weird voice as she made the puppet move it's mouth.

"I don't." Grunkle Stan randomly stated out of nowhere. I got up and sat back down. "Seriously Mabel, can you _please _put him away?" I asked on the urge of freaking out again. "Aw come on! I'm bear-tastic!" Mabel made him say again.

"That didn't make sense at all." I commented frowning at the creepy bear puppet. Back in Piedmont California, Mom bought Mabel Bear-O when we were 6. I was always terrified of the thing after the day she bought it. Literally, everywhere I went, Bear-O showed up. It came to the point that I was too scared to leave my room.

Now, to this day, Mabel still holds on to the thing. I don't know why though. She's like connected to it. "Are you scared of me?" Bear-O taunted as Mabel grinned. "N-no." I stuttered looking around nervously. "Yeah you are! Your'e scared of Bear-O!" Mabel said poking me in the face.

Did she really finally figure that out?! I was terrified of that thing for years! "I'm not scared of Bear-O!" I shouted as I got up from the table. Before I could storm off, a glimpse of white hair from under bushes out the window caught my eye.

"H-He's back." I gawked in horror. "Who's back?" Mabel asked as she stopped feeding Bear-O her waffles. "G-Gideon." I choked out in shock.

The white hair soon diapered from under the bushes. "What?!" Mabel and Stan screamed in union both getting up from their seats and lookin out the window.

Gideon was out of sight but I could tell he was still here. "He's back, and this time, wants revenge." I glared out the window. Bring it on Gideon. Bring. It. On.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dunnnnn! What's going to happen?**_

_**What do you think? Do you like it so far? You know the drill...**_

_**Favourite/Review/Follow!**_

_**You guys rock!**_

_**~Skittlespop428!**_


End file.
